1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to X-ray devices utilized to measure thin films, and more particularly to an X-ray device which measures both the thickness and the concentration of selected elements in a thin film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes patents which disclose devices that conduct the type of measurements performed by the present invention. However, the prior art does not apparently teach methods of combining the various measurements taken by the present invention in a single device.